


Two broken pieces make a whole. Bolin X reader LOK

by Spicy_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Avatar, It's kinda angsty, and there's like no Bolin/reader or Bolin/oc content these days, bolin/ reader, lol, so guess what I'm creating, tbh, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Spicy_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: Just a story I made because of the fact that nobody seems to like Bolin and I have to make that content myself.An angsty story where the reader is an escaped Airbender that has been abused ever since they got their bending. Bolin, still heartbroken from his breakup with Opal finds them and rescues them.Hope you'll enjoy! Please leave feedback so I know if you like it and if I can improve.
Relationships: bolin/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra





	Two broken pieces make a whole. Bolin X reader LOK

You can also find my other one-shots and fics on Tumblr!  
https://thursday-writes-fanfics.tumblr.com

Silence, a calming thing that helped the people around the world rest. A silence that should bring peace within after months of war. yet this silence could not quench these roaring thoughts and emotions that haunted the young man wandering the streets. His heart was pained, broken in a thousand pieces. He had lost the one he loved weeks ago, she had forgiven him, but their love had been parted by a great rift, never to be mended once again. It had broken him, making him drown himself in work to undo his wrongdoings, only he knew it would never bring back the emotions he had helped extinguish. A sudden glimmer caught the young man’s eye, his head snapping around to face it, only to gaze into his own emerald green eyes. His reflection gazed back at him, a miserable sight. Bolin bit his lip, feeling the irony taste of blood on his tongue.

”How did we come to this, Pabu?” he asked the furry little creature on his shoulder chirping in response. Bolin sighed deeply. He wanted to turn away from the shop window, to turn away from his reflection with eyes filled with sorrow and regret, however, something kept him there, trapped in a battle with himself. He felt hopelessly alone, without Opal by his side any longer, with the rest of his friends all busy with work and not a soul that could understand his pain, only Pabu was there. A sudden chill coursed through his body, causing all hairs on his body to stand. Something was going to happen, he knew it would. After all these years fighting, on the streets, the pro-bending arena and in war, he knew something was about to happen. Then, he saw something in the reflection. A person, whose clothes were torn and hair a mess, rushed through an alley opening far behind him. Bolin saw them passing slowly as if the world around him had come to a sudden halt. He could hear their breathing, feel the vibrations of their desperate heart through the ground into his own. He could feel their fear, feel that something was horribly wrong. A moment passed and the person he saw was gone. Only to be followed by a massive group right on their tail. Their screams of anger and lust caused his heart to stop, the emotions in their eyes vile and disgusting. And they were screaming a name, a name he had never heard before. 

”Pabu, let’s go!” Bolin roared and with a force which would have Toph jumping in surprise back in her swamp, the young bender broke away from the reflection and shot through the streets, bending the ground beneath his feet. Away from his reflection that no longer looked miserable, his reflection with eyes filled with determination. Breaking out into a furious sprint, Bolin quickly caught up with the group. Their filthy calls echoed around the building, raining down on the stranger Bolin desperately wanted to rescue. Water, earth, and ice shot through the air like weapons towards the youngster, their body twisting and turning in desperation to avoid being pierced. At a sudden turn, the person turned around, and with eyes wide in fear they meet Bolin’s. A woman around his age stared back at him, the horror in the youngster’s eyes growing upon seeing another stalker on her tail. A fear that struck the man like a spear through his heart and soul. He needed to save them, or he would never forgive himself.

”Leave her alone!” Bolin roared, leaping to the sky only to land with a sound similar to lightning, the ground upon the road erupting with fire and lava, forming a wave to swallow any passing soul. The young man rushed through it, forming the dangerous substance to his will without breaking a sweat. It never touched him. However, others weren’t as lucky. Their shouts of shock and fear filled the air, the group’s earth- and waterbenders. An opening former in their ranks. He had to act fast if he were to catch up with the woman if he was to save her. But, he could only watch as one of the firebenders struck her down, lightning shooting from his fingers and breaking the ground around her. A scream tore through town and Bolin felt his breath leave him. ”No… No!” he screamed and ran forth, avoiding the barrage of attacks falling upon him. He needed to help the stranger, his arm reaching for them, for the cloud of smoke covering where they had fallen.

”Leave, me, alone! ” their voice rung out suddenly, only to be followed by the most powerful blast Bolin had experienced. Within a turmoil of smoke a figure could be seen, their body high up in the air. ”Get her down” a voice called out, and soon fire, earth, and water shot through the air. Bolin roared in protest, trying to stop their attacks only for them all to be deflected, his body almost thrown away with it. He barely had time to bring up a barricade behind him before another pulse of power crashed over them, the wind howling his ears. He could see her now, the smoke having cleared completely. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed, her own breath being the thing which forced her pursuers to hold on for dear life. Wind flowed through her body, surrounding her in a dangerous dance, allowing none to come close. It was as if they were being crushed underneath the pressure, the sharp wind like knives cutting into their skin. Tears streamed down the young woman’s face as she cried in fear, chest heaving with each desperate breath. Bolin could almost hear the sound of her frantic heart, making his own pulsate in fear. If she didn’t stop now, if he didn’t stop her now, her stalkers weren’t the only ones that would end up cold. No, this entire block and all around her would be crushed to dust, leaving no-one behind, maybe not even her. He needed to save them. 

”Pabu, hold on,” he shouted through the wind, unsure if his furry friend had even heard him until he could feel claws digging into his back. With great effort, Bolin forced the barricade behind him forward with each step. He let the ground work with him, forcing his feet forward when it seemed as if his body couldn’t. He called out to the girl, begged her to calm down. She could not see him through her own fear, could not see the kindness he held in his gentle green eyes. With a scream, she turned to face him fully, the entire force of her power upon him. Still, Bolin did not falter. A fire burned within him, a power of determination which refused to be suffocated by the winds which tore at it. The young man rose himself from the ground, his barricade following. With each step, she grew closer, with each step he could see her more clearly through the chaos. With each step, he could feel his heartbeat harder. She seemed so small before him, so frail and vulnerable as she cried. Even with her power, the tears turned to glass sharp weapons, whizzing past his head. A power deep within grew in him, a strength which he did not know he possessed flowing into his blood, throughout his entire being and with this power he reached out, reached for the young woman crying before him.

”Take my hand! ”he roared through the wind, hoping that his voice would reach her. ”No, don’t hurt me, leave me alone!” she had cried back, the pressure intensifying on his body, tearing at the uniform in which he was clad. Her arms rose to her head, her body curling together as if to protect itself, protect itself from whatever harm she had suffered for so long. The spark grew in Bolin and with one last effort, he rose higher, right before the young woman who cried in anguish. ”Take my hand, I will protect you!” Bolin called out for the stranger once more, his words seeming to reach her heart as she peaked through the shield of her arms. Their eyes met once again, locking together like they had done before, however, this time she could see clearly. Within those beautiful eyes, within the green which reminded her of the sight of her home, she saw nothing but sincerity and determination. She saw hope. The world became silent, as if the roaring wind around them no longer existed in their moment, with only them existing.

”You don’t have to be afraid anymore. I’m here to help,” the whisper of his voice carried through the wind, reaching her heart. Tears flowed as she grasped his firm hand, her body becoming anchored to him. She grasped his hand with both of her own, her body being dragged into the storm which she had created. Fear still burned within her gaze but her grip on his hand was firm. ”Save me,” she whispered. Bolin knew he could do no other than that, willing to lay down his of life if it meant that this woman would no longer suffer. He planted his feet firmly into the ground he bent with him, planted them so firmly he possibly could and pulled. He tore against the storm, each hand grasping her closer, dragging her away from all those that could hurt her. She inched closer, her eyes never leaving him and with a final roar, Bolin utilized all the power which he held within. With one final pull, he tore her from the prison of her own power, into his strong arms, and there he kept her. He cradled her tightly to her chest with one arm, her body so small and frail he could easily keep her there with only one. With the other, he lowered them to the ground, a small barricade of stone around them keeping them from once more being blow away by the raging storm. He helped Pabu hide in between them, hiding him from the powers of the wind. The woman clung to him like a lifeline, unable to hear the voices calling his name from far outside of the murderous winds. Bolin could hear them, he could hear his own name being throw around inside the wind, yet he couldn’t focus on it. He had another being to take care of first.

”I’m scared, I’m so scared, I’m sorry” she sobbed into his neck, fingers clutching the back his jacket with a desperation he had never felt before. His strong embrace held her tightly, the tender hand on the back of her head holding her cradled in his grip. ”It’s okay, ” he whispered, holding her closer. ”It’s going to be okay,” he murmured once again. The trembles which coursed through the young woman’s body seemed to falter, the pressure upon them fading. Soon, the twirling winds spiraled into the sky, dissipating into nothingness. The storm had ceased, leaving the world calm once again, leaving it silent. Her body trembled still where she laid in his arms, clinging to him so desperately it seemed like she could never let go. He could hear others landing around them, a quick glance around confirming who he thought would be there. Korra, Asami, Mako, Tenzin and the police, along with all the air benders present in Republic City.

”Bolin!” Mako called out desperately, running to him only to be stopped by his own brother’s raised hand. Bolin knew that the woman cradled in his arms had yet to feel safe, and would only be more afraid if others came to speak with her. ”You’re safe now. I’ve got you,” Bolin assured softly as he stroked the back of her head with a tender hand, her sobs growing louder and louder until she wailed out her emotions for all to hear and see. ”I was so afraid. I-I didn’t want to go back, I couldn’t let them take me,” she cried, Bolin’s eyes snapping open as he remembered just why this had happened. ”Korra, Chief! Arrest those men, they tried to capture her, using their bending to harm her!” Bolin suddenly called out, finger pointing towards the gang of men laying on the ground, scattered and knocked out from the intense winds. Lin’s brows furrowed at the thought of the men’s actions, calling out orders to her officers instantly to capture the criminals and bring them to the police station. Bolin glared at the criminals but let the expression melt as he once again turned to face the woman, her face no longer hidden within the depth of his jacket. The breath in his throat hitched, his eyes growing wide upon laying eyes on her clearly. Even with her eyes red and swollen, there was a beauty to them he had never seen in anyone before. A depth of emotions he wished to know. She was beautiful, even when looking so ruined. A smile played on his lips, a tender hand pushing some of her tangled hair behind her ear.

”You’re safe now. I’m going to protect you, ” he whispered, the woman’s own dried lips curling into a weak yet trusting smile. ”Oh, by the way, my name is - I already know your name, Bolin,” the woman whispered, causing him and the ones around to gasp in shock. But how, Bolin voiced this question in a loud manner, causing more attention to fall upon the two. ”I didn’t see it before, but you’re Bolin from the Fire Ferrets. You have always been my hero,” she whispered in a faint voice. ”Then you probably know my brother too, right?” Bolin asked softly, Mako slowly approaching as to not scare the woman. A simple nod confirmed their suspicions and the other brother kneeled by their side, a smile on his face as well. However, the golden eyes held another sort of determination from his brother, one that needed answers.

”What happened to you?” he asked, a notepad brought from the depths of his inner jacket. The woman frowned weakly, memories flashing inside of her head, the tears flowing once more from her reddened eyes. ”Those people happened to me,” hatred dripped from her tongue like venom as she gazed at the bound group of men. A meaningful glance was shared between the two brothers, an ill feeling welling into their bodies at what they imagined could have happened. But they needed answers, and thankfully the woman could give them. ”Three years ago, after the avatar opened the spirit portals I could suddenly bend. I-I was on my way to Republic City when I was captured. I was supposed to be sent into the Earth Queens army, but once my kidnappers got there nobody was left, and the queen had fallen,” Mako’s hand wiggled quickly as he wrote down all the details of what had happened to the poor woman. The three did not notice him, but Tenzin was slowly approaching to hear just what had happened to this poor Airbender. He found it to be his own responsibility to take care of all of those who were his people, and there was no doubt that this was one of his own. 

”And then, they started a business from it. We became more and more, children who had just started bending, sold off to black market dealers, people that didn’t have the ability of their own and wanted to train them to become bodyguards. I-” she trailed off with a sob, a sudden shiver coursing through the frail body as her hands came up to cover her face, in sorrow and shame. ”I was too inexperienced, I couldn’t protect them all in the beginning. I tried my best. Once I could control my bending I always got them out, I always managed to save them from the prison they kept us in, but I was never able to flee myself. They caught me every time, dragged me back into their truck and drove off to the next city to find more kids to kidnap and sell, ” the little group was joined by more and more people who were intrigued by the tragic story, Korra and Asami kneeling by the woman who was only a year or two younger than them. It seemed as if she and others had been through hell, and none of them had known. 

”And last week, I heard we were going back to Republic City, my home. I knew I could finally be free and then they found me again. And then- then they-…” tears streamed down her face as she spoke, the happenings of her story leading up to today, to when Bolin had seen the desperate young woman fleeing through the dark streets. Pabu, who had remained pressed up against the young woman’s chest, leaped up and let his tongue lick away the flood of tears, his method of cheering up the youngster working as she was soon giggling and petting the little creature with a smile. Lin soon joined the group after having gotten all the criminals into police-vans and off to the station. ”I have handled my business here, but I’m not going to interrogate a renegade Airbender without control, Tenzin,” she stated firmly, each hand on her hips as she watched the youngster try to push away the eager little pet that refused to leave her side, or more accurately, her face. Tenzin watched the group of youngsters with an endearing smile, nodding his head in thanks to his friend. She talked though but in reality, she had given the girl a chance to recover before she had to relive her memories by being interrogated at the police station. 

”Hey, how about you come live with us at the air temple?” Korra asked the younger woman, her eyes filled with kindness and sincerity. The woman in question nodded quickly in reply, not even hesitating to accept an offer from the avatar. If only she knew, that this was the beginning of something great, for her and the rest of the group. Bolin, on the other hand, seemed to know. Knew that there was something with her that made her special, something he couldn’t put his finger on. Yet.


End file.
